This invention relates to a cartridge holder and more particularly to a cartridge holder which may be removably mounted on the forearm of the firearm such as a pistol, rifle, shotgun, etc.
In many instances, a hunter or shooter will be utilizing a single shot weapon. When the weapon has been fired, it is desirable to be able to quickly and conveniently load an additional cartridge into the weapon. Normally the cartridges are carried in the person's pocket, belt, etc. and the location of the same makes it inconvenient to quickly and easily re-load the weapon.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved cartridge holder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an elastic cartridge holder which may be removably mounted on the forearm or front grip of a weapon in such a manner so that a pair of spare cartridges may be positioned for quick and easy access.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cartridge holder which will accommodate cartridges of various calibers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cartridge holder which does not interfere with the normal use of a weapon.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.